Shooting Star
by Trahnael
Summary: Berwald knew he was never one to fit in. And so, he takes on a journey without destination, without any clue of where this journey will take him. He's always thought of how useless he was; unreasonable his life was... but crossing paths with Tino changed all that...
1. Introduction

Shooting Star

Pairing: Tino Väinämöinen/Berwald Oxenstierna (Finland/Sweden)

Summary:

Berwald knew he was never one to fit in. And so, he takes on a journey without destination, without any clue of where this journey will take him. He's always thought of how useless he was; unreasonable his life was... but crossing paths with Tino changed all that...

* * *

_A/N: As of the moment, this is still random fluff... actually... I don't even know if it's gonna be fluff at all..._

_Based from Boyzone's song: Shooting Star. If you see the lyrics, you'll pretty much know what this is all about.  
_

* * *

Prologue.

The evening was very cold tonight, colder even than the cold ones which have just passed recently. But for Berwald, it was nothing. He didn't care.

He watched closely as some particles sparked in the fire he made. He sat close to the said fire for warmth, not because he was cold or because he felt secured with it near him. To Berwald, the heat from the fire was simply... a substitute, he supposed, for the warmth he's felt with his loved ones before; for the warmth which has been long gone, which has long left him. It was a substitute for a company he's been yearning for, a company he's never had ever since everyone left him. He thought that the pain would go away if he'd feel a little warmth— that was what he was trying to do... Sadly, it was not working. Never did.

Berwald slightly shook his head before he reached for some soil he's been putting aside to kill the fire with. Once the fire was out, he spread out his sleeping bag, lied down, greeted himself good night, and closed his eyes.

Such a lonely life... How Berwald wished there was something more to his meaningless world...

After a few minutes, or probably hours, Berwald realized he still could not fall asleep. Probably, he thought, it was because of the distant moaning he could hear— moans which were of pain and not of pleasure, he took note. He slowly stood up from his place and warily looked for where the sound was coming from. Not so far from his bivouac tonight, Berwald saw an unconscious man behind some bushes, and even though he was unconscious, his terrible wounds all over his body were probably just too painful to let him be. Berwald took a few steps closer and crouched down to check this man and thought that this could be the most beautiful person he's ever seen, save for his state at the moment. His shirt was entirely bloody, and there was a big cut by the chest, exposing his fresh open wound that seemed to be from a dagger or a sword or something long and sharp. It was a big cut.

Berwald carried this man and took him to his bivouac. He set up the fire again and took out from his bag a medical kit. He kept one because he knew wounds and diseases were inevitable.

He first took some water from the river just meters away. He removed the man's bloody shirt and cleaned his torso before disinfecting the wound, stitching it up, and covering it with bandages. The man stopped his whimpering once his wound was cleaned.

Berwald exhaled... _Goodness._

...

It was a few more hours later and Berwald still could not sleep. He was sitting on a log at the moment, his eyes darting from the fire to the man in his sleeping bag, to the dark sky with twinkling stars, and then back again. He sighed inwardly. He did not even know why he still bothered. On normal circumstances, Berwald would just ignore the sounds he'd heard a while ago and would just leave. He wondered why he helped this man... Was Berwald hoping that he'll come with him once he wakes up? But he shouldn't... he shouldn't wish like this...

The blond man stirred and Berwald knew he was starting to wake up. The latter just moved his irises to the corner, but he pretty much did not move. He watched as the stranger roused to consciousness and as he sat up slowly and looked at his torso and searched probably for who helped him. He noticed Berwald right away, and Berwald noticed, too, that this man had a very afraid look on his face.

"`m not going to hurt you," Berwald mumbled as his eyes turned to the fire. He can't bear to see such scared expression directed at him, really.

"Um, you... you did this?" the stranger asked. Berwald just nodded for an answer, and in just a matter of seconds, silence was taking over again— only to be broken by the wounded man for the second time. "Thank you. I never thought someone would actually help me."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Does it still hurt?"

The man slowly shook his head. The expression on his face was also slowly changing, his lips curving upwards to a grateful smile. "I'm Tino, by the way. And you are?"

_Tino._ _So Tino is his name._ Berwald looked at Tino again, now seeing him smiling. Berwald thought he was even more angelic now...

"`m Berwald," he said. He was glad Tino was now all right, but he just could not bring himself to speak. He looked away again.

"Berwald? Well... thank you, Berwald. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"You? What're y'doing 'ere?"

So Tino explained that he was travelling and that he was attacked by bandits and everything he had was stolen, plus, the bandits even left him a remembrance. Berwald nodded, understanding it all and suddenly becoming furious of whoever those bandits were.

"Planning to go somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't really have anywhere to go to," was Tino's answer. "And without my stuff... I don't think I'll last long..."

"Y'could come with me `f y'want."

Berwald saw how Tino's eyes widened and lit up at the sound of the words, and how excited the latter has suddenly become at the invitation. And even though Berwald did not know how to smile, he knew in his heart he was sort of happy with this as well, because... oh how long has he searched for someone to be with in his journey.

"You're serious? Is it really okay?"

"Yes. `m more than glad... but... y'should rest f'r now."

Tino looked at where he was at the moment: sitting up but still on Berwald's sleeping bag. "But this is yours, right?"

"Doesn't matter. Y're wounded. Have to rest."

"But—"

"Please."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I won't. Can't."

Berwald heard the other sigh. He saw as Tino's eyes fell in disappointment and he knew right then that he might not have a choice but to...

"If I stay there with you, will you sleep?"

"Um... okay."

It could accommodate two people, anyway.

"Please rest. Good night."

...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_* I know I have some stories I'm supposed to be taking care of right now but... to me, this is one form of writer's block. I won't be able to continue my other stories without pouring this one out..._

_:D_


	2. Chapter 1

_Yey! And so, this story is officially __a GO! Please do give it a chance... I have so many plans for this and I promise you will not be disappointed...  
XD_

* * *

Chapter 1.

The sun was not even present yet when Tino woke up the next morning. He had to admit, he has always been the early riser no matter what the circumstances were, and not even the big cut through his torso would make an exemption today. Speaking of the injury, it was not even that painful anymore, and Tino knew he had Berwald to thank to for that.

He slowly sat up when he realized that the man who had rescued him last night was nowhere in his reach. He scoured his surroundings with his navy orbs, squinting so to see more clearly through the darkness those at a far distance. The fact that the fire from last night has already been put out then very suddenly became a disappointment.

"Berwald?" he called as he carefully stood up. He noted how he almost stumbled back to the ground in the process. "This wound must have cost me lots of blood," he mumbled to himself before calling out for Berwald once more.

When Tino received no reply, he decided to walk around a little bit to see if Berwald was anywhere near. He had to move slowly or the dizziness might cause him to black out; besides, it wasn't even that easy to move around while burdened with that feeling in the first place. To his glee, he found the tall man standing under a small tree by the river. "Berwald?" he called again.

The said man turned, finally, but was obviously not happy to see Tino walking around. His eyes were very cold and scary, as if they belonged to a man who would not think twice to kill anytime. Tino realized how frightened he was of the man, but he did silently try to convince himself that Berwald would not be killing him anytime soon. Because if he would be, what was the reason he saved him in the first place?

"Up 'lready?" Berwald asked.

"I..." Tino did not know what to say at first, though he was able to speak only a few seconds later after thinking. "It just suddenly became cold that's why I... I can't sleep anymore."

Berwald did not say a thing. He only continued eying Tino, much to the said man's uneasiness. Those eyes, though cold and blue as ice, they melted Tino not even in a way only ordinary flames can. They were intense heat against his skin, burning his covers and exposing his inside. He felt stripped off of everything. "Um... Ber... Berwald?"

"Y'cold?" The tall man finally said something.

"A bit, y-yes," Tino answered. He took note that the only thing that wrapped his torso at the moment were the bandages for his wound. "Sorry, I don't really know how to start a fire without matches."

"Let's go back, then," Berwald said and started walking.

After only a few seconds, Berwald noticed the way Tino walked. He almost forgot the man had lost a good amount of blood last night, and since it has only been a few hours of course he wouldn't be able to recover just yet— not so quickly. Berwald paused from walking and waited for Tino. When Tino reached him, he insisted to help until they get back. It was not a long walk anyway, and the bivouac never left their sight.

"Sit down," Berwald instructed Tino as he let go and went to the place where the gathered branches were. "'ve got some matches," he said as he brought one matchbox out and started making a fire. Afterwards he went for his rucksack.

"Thanks for the fire but... what are you doing?" Tino asked as he watched. A couple of seconds later, Berwald rose from his crouching position and handed him a shirt. It looked perfectly cozy. "This is...?"

"Happened t'have 'n extra shirt," explained Berwald. "Use it f'r now."

"Thanks," Tino said as he took it, immediately wearing it and keeping out the cold from his body. Though too big for his built, it felt really nice, and, for a traveler to be its owner, smelled really nice, too. "Berwald, could you sit down with me at least until the sun shows up?" he requested.

Berwald nodded and sat down without a word, so Tino continued to speak. He really hated unnecessary silence.

"Say, Berwald. You're very nice and all but... why did you ask me to come with you?" he asked. "Why did you help me? Why are you helping me?"

Berwald shrugged and answered, "Why not?"

It was only two words, but two words were the only thing needed to help Tino realize he was melting even more. He did not know why or if he really should be feeling like this, but nonetheless he could feel himself melting and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. "Why not?" he simply mumbled as he was numbed out of his senses. After that everything else was merely drowned in complete quietness.

The sun has risen after a few moments— seconds, minutes, hours, Tino did not really know which, and it was not as if he cared. At that instant, Berwald started to pack up the things he needed to, just like the sleeping bag, the medical kit, and some water-filled canteens. All throughout he did not let Tino help, thinking that the injury might bleed if he exerted any effort. Berwald was very nice, Tino mused, and so he wondered why the said man was traveling alone, and with such empty eyes. He did not voice it out though, even as they walked to a nearby village Berwald had mentioned existed. He thought of the probability that the question would be even more personal than how it seemed; of course, he did not want to intrude into a stranger's life very suddenly especially if that stranger saved his life. Tino simply let it linger in his mind, let it busy him of thinking, until they reached the said village without him even realizing they were already there.

But Berwald continued walking and did not stop anywhere, and Tino just followed behind. When he asked where they were going, the tall man said that they were to head out to the market first, which he assured was just nearby, so they could purchase what they would need as they'd travel. Tino was starting to feel his hunger kick in, but he knew he had no right to say anything so he did not bother telling. It was lucky for him that they found a café on their way and Berwald insisted that they eat first.

"Y'r silent," Berwald said just as the food he ordered for both of them finally arrived. They were seated at a table near the windows by the corner.

"I am?" Tino asked. "I'm sorry, I was just... wondering."

"'f what?"

"Of how I could pay you back."

Berwald did not say anything else anymore, but Tino did see that there was a sudden spark in his eyes before he looked down at his food and started eating while obviously avoiding eye contact. It made Tino think. Did he catch Berwald by surprise? Was there something in what he said? Did Berwald have something in his mind but was just too modest to say so? There were so many possibilities, and Tino eventually decided it was not worth pondering. He was hungry. And since there was food, he decided to eat— slowly and carefully so he wouldn't choke or so his chest would not exert too much effort and bleed. When both of them were already finished, Berwald paid for the bill and they went on with their walk.

"Berwald," Tino called as he walked beside the man now. "I have to ask. Do you have something in mind so I could repay you?"

"Nothing in particular," Berwald replied. "And there's no need f'r that."

"Why not? You saved my life, Berwald. So why not?"

Berwald shook his head, refusing to answer and refusing to let the topic live on for even just one more second. They were silent again as they walked a bit more, eventually finding themselves in the market. Berwald immediately headed for a shop that sold clothes and insisted for Tino to take what he would like best. In the end, Tino was forced to do so, and got himself a thick jacket, two shirts, and two comfortable trousers. It was the _**least**_ Berwald allowed him to take.

They left the shop with Tino already wearing one set of the clothes they just brought. They continued walking after Berwald said they needed to look for an inn to spend the night in while in this village. Fortunately, they were able to find one immediately. They rested there for a bit and settled their things there for now. Tino noticed just before he could fall asleep in a very comfortable bed that Berwald was leaving.

He sat up slowly, and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll buy more supplies," answered Berwald, "especially f'r y'r wound."

"But that won't be necessary," Tino said.

"Yes it is," Berwald insisted, though. "We better not let that wound 'f y'rs get infected or it'll be more trouble... Be back shortly."

_Berwald's right, _Tino thought and just nodded. He watched for a good few seconds as the door opened and closed, but afterwards he decided to follow the man. He did not know why he wanted to, all he knew was that it did not feel right not to be by his side— as if he could be killed anytime without the said man there to protect him.

He locked the room's door as he went out, and told the woman at the service counter in the lobby that he'd be back shortly. The woman could not care any less, though.

Tino followed the tall man to another shop. He stayed outside by the windows beside the door and observed from there every movement Berwald made. Tino noticed that even though the said man was already looking around and not finding what he needed to, the owner still did not come to his aid and ask what he could help him with. Tino supposed the old man was a bit too terrified to approach, and to him that was simply not fair. If he'd guess right, Berwald was just a very kind, but very timid person who did not know how to express himself. If Tino had felt afraid the first time he met the man, then surely that was how others felt, too. And that was not right. Berwald seemed very unsociable, but by now Tino realized that it is only because others push him away by showing him their fear of him. Tino was a bit guilty at that, too, but at least he was the one person who had time to correct the wrong. But what about the other people? They should know Berwald was not to be feared. Tino has been able to see that even only after a few hours of being with him.

Berwald soon enough went to the counter on his own and asked anyway. From afar, Tino did not hear the conversation, but based on the face expressions he was seeing, Berwald was not able to find what he was looking for. He went out of the shop empty-handed, sighing almost unnoticeably.

"What were you looking for?" Tino asked from where he stood. Berwald was obviously caught in surprise, not that he was showing enough expression, but Tino deduced so. Said man turned to him.

"What're y'doing here?" he asked. "Told you I'd come back shortly."

"I'm trying to follow you," Tino frankly replied. "I don't feel fine alone, Berwald. Sorry if you think that's not acceptable but..."

"Let's go back," Berwald interrupted. "Shop seems out'f stock. I'll come back some oth'r time."

"Out of stock?" Tino repeated, looking back at the shop owner through the window at the same time. "The shop doesn't seem to be out of stock."

"Own'r said he's ran out'f what I need."

"I'll go check again to be sure, Berwald," Tino said. "Wait for me here."

Without another word, the navy-eyed man entered the shop and headed straight for the counter. He smiled at the shop owner and greeted, "Good day!" as cheerfully as he could. The owner greeted back before asking what Tino needed.

"I'll be frank with you, mister," Tino said, not letting his cheerful smile fall. "That scary guy with the glasses that just went out, he's with me. First of all, you should know he doesn't deserve to be shunned like that. He was just going to buy."

"U-um, well," the owner was stuttering. "I... I apologize, sir."

"That's okay," Tino said. "But mister, I don't believe you're really 'out of stock'. Please tell me if I'm wrong and I'll be on my way, but I thought you were just trying to get rid of him."

"W-Well, um... forgive me. Yes, I'm not out of stock."

"Oh. Can you give me what my friend was asking for, then?"

The owner nodded and went to the stock room without another word. He was back after only a minute or so along with some bandages and medicines and other stuff. He placed all the things in a paper bag and handed it to Tino.

"Thank you very much, mister," Tino said still as cheerfully as how he spoke a while ago. He made sure that the atmosphere he emitted brought along something that would bring the shop owner to guilt. Deep inside, he was happy that it was working. "How much?"

"Um... Please let me give it to you free of charge, as a token of my apology."

"Really?" Tino smiled even brighter. "Then really, thank you very much. But I just want to say one more thing before I leave. Is that all right?"

"What is it, sir?" the old man asked.

"Please think this through. If my friend was a bad person that people should be afraid of, he should have forced you to bring out the things he needed. He didn't. Sometimes, mister, it's the bad guys that don't look shady, and they're the ones that usually get away with what they want."

"I'll remember that, sir. Thank you."

"Alright. I also thank you, mister. Next time we visit, I hope it'll be different."

Tino turned around and walked to the exit, his smile slowly fading. The words he spoke of were very true, based from experience, and he just can't help but frown as he thought through it himself. His smile returned as a more relaxed one as he met with Berwald outside, though.

"Told you they're not out of stock." Tino said while he showed the paper bag he was holding. "The old man in there said he's sorry by the way. I guess you already know what he's sorry for."

Berwald nodded. "'m used t'those kinds'f treatment fr'm oth'r people. 's okay."

The smile entirely faded. Tino really thought it was unfair. "I'm also sorry, Berwald. To be honest, I was also kinda afraid of you when I first saw you, but don't worry that was just before... By the way, the old man gave this for free."

Berwald only nodded. Tino felt happy to see a bit of twitch on his lips even though it was almost imperceptible. Perhaps Berwald was not one who knew how to smile, Tino mused. But he knew that with a bit more observing and learning, he'd be able to figure Berwald out in no time. Just like this very faint smile, Tino will surely notice Berwald's other reactions if he could always be this close.

"Berwald?"

"Let's go."

They both started walking back to the inn. Tino observed Berwald's movements from beside, especially those of his eyes when something, anything, comes up. What would be his reaction when he sees people quarreling, or when others obviously avoid getting near him, when he sees something troublesome nearby, or when he notices Tino staring at him? Tino smiled. Every movement of the tall man's muscles on his face, and every spark in his eyes, was evident enough for Tino to study. When Berwald turned to him, he simply smiled back even brighter and decided to just stop looking for now. He let his eyes wander about in the market. He was fascinated by everything. He almost thought the day was pretty perfect then when suddenly, his eyes landed on a sight he did not really want to see.

_A face_... No, not only a face. There were three faces he could see from afar.

He did not even realize on time that he and Berwald had stopped walking. When Berwald asked what was wrong, he looked up and pointed to those faces using his eyes. "They're the thieves that stole my things," he whispered. "The guy wearing a cross-shaped clip on his hair was the one who... did _this_ to me."

Berwald followed the direction of Tino's eyes. Three men. And they did not look anything good to Berwald at all. To him, if they were here, Tino might still be put to danger, because if they intended to kill him, they will go after him once they find out he was alive. So, he blocked Tino from the three men's sight and whispered, "We really should go back."

Tino nodded, and they hurried to the inn.

* * *

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
